i have so much of you in my heart
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: "Kapan-kapan," Koushi bergumam, menghela napas dengan perlahan. "meski hanya satu hari, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang seapatis Tsukishima. Tak peduli dengan dunia, abai dengan segalanya." [Daisuga & Tsukkiyama]


.

.

 **i have so much of you in my heart**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Sugawara Koushi kadang bertanya-tanya, seberapa besar kesabaran yang dimiliki Yamaguchi sehingga Yamaguchi bisa terus mempertahankan persahabatan dengan Tsukishima.

Sudah _bertahun-tahun_ , bukan? Koushi hanya mendengar cerita tentang mereka dalam potongan-potongan yang tak lengkap, tetapi ia tahu Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima telah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Ia tahu bahwa panggilan 'Tsukki' itu ada karena Yamaguchi lah satu-satunya orang yang _sudi_ menganggap Tsukishima sebagai salah satu orang terdekatnya. Ia tahu bahwa Tsukishima sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keberadaan Yamaguchi di dekatnya sehingga Tsukishima tak pernah keberatan dengan celotehan si _pinch server_ setiap harinya. Tetapi Koushi juga tahu, pengamatannya setiap hari membuatnya menyimpulkan satu hal: bahwa terkadang persahabatan itu sedikit tak adil bagi Yamaguchi.

Siapa yang bisa dengan tega mengucapkan _'berisik'_ dengan nada jengah pada sahabatnya sendiri, tanpa repot-repot merasa bersalah setelahnya? Siapa yang sepanjang hari berwajah ketus dan abai, padahal tepat di sampingnya ada seseorang yang begitu peduli dan tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kesempatan untuk mendukungnya? Hanya Tsukishima Kei, ia kira. Dan Yamaguchi, entah karena tak tegas atau karena pemuda itu sudah terlalu terbiasa, tidak pernah kelihatan keberatan dengan perlakuan Tsukishima tersebut. Koushi tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih mengherankan: Yamaguchi yang seolah buta (atau, _sengaja membutakan diri_ ) dengan perangai seenaknya Tsukishima, atau Tsukishima yang bisa-bisanya bersikap begitu menyebalkan pada seseorang yang seharusnya merupakan sahabat baiknya— _satu-satunya_ sahabat baiknya.

Oh, Koushi _selalu_ memperhatikan. Ia takkan menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang wakil kapten, jika ia tak berusaha peka terhadap apa saja yang terjadi di dalam timnya. Sungguh, Koushi tidak ingin hubungan aneh di antara Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima suatu hari nanti menimbulkan masalah, karena ia tahu betul bahwa seseorang seperti Yamaguchi sekalipun pastilah memiliki… batas.

Ya. Kesabaran Yamaguchi yang demikian melimpah itu, mungkin, suatu saat nanti akan habis tak bersisa. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada tim voli mereka nanti, saat Yamaguchi memutuskan bahwa ia sudah muak dengan seorang Tsukishima Kei.

.

.

.

Maka, setelah beberapa hari sibuk menimbang-nimbang banyak hal, Koushi akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengawasi mereka diam-diam, kemudian ia akan mengambil tindakan jika ia sekali saja melihat Tsukishima bertingkah kelewatan. _Rencana brilian_. _Kau jenius, Sugawara Koushi!_ Begitulah ujar otaknya semalam—namun begitu Koushi terjun ke lapangan, ia perlahan mulai menyesali tindakan impulsifnya itu.

Napasnya terengah ketika ia bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari jalanan; Koushi tak menduga bahwa menbuntuti seseorang ternyata menyedot energi sampai sebanyak ini. Apa rambut yang mencuat di puncak kepala Yamaguchi itu punya fungsi yang sama dengan radar? Karena entah sudah berapa kali Yamaguchi menoleh ke belakang semenjak misi Koushi dimulai, seolah pemuda tersebut bisa _mengendus_ keberadaan Sugawara Koushi di dekatnya. Koushi mencengkeram tas sekolahnya erat-erat, berusaha membuat irama napasnya menjadi teratur lagi sambil menyandarkan kepala ke dinding gang. Kini Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima sedang berhenti di depan sebuah mesin penjual minuman di pinggir jalan; jarak Koushi dengan mereka tak jauh, cukup dekat untuk bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Latihan hari ini melelahkan ya." Yamaguchi menyengir tipis, menunduk untuk mengambil dua kaleng minuman yang menggelontor dari dalam mesin. Ia menyerahkan sekaleng minuman cola pada Tsukishima, sementara satu kaleng lagi ia genggam dengan sebelah tangan. "Luka di tanganmu masih sakit?"

"Tidak." Tsukishima menyambut kaleng itu dari tangan Yamaguchi (TANPA mengucapkan terima kasih; _bisa-bisanya_. Koushi menggemeretakkan rahang kuat-kuat dalam pengamatannya, berusaha meredam kegusarannya sebaik mungkin walau sulit), kemudian Tsukishima membuka tutup kaleng sambil mengerutkan kening. "Cuma lecet. Bukan masalah besar."

"Nanti begitu sampai rumah, kau harus ganti plesternya." Mereka kini duduk berdampingan di bangku kayu depan minimarket, dari tempatnya berdiri Koushi bisa melihat Yamaguchi melebarkan lagi senyum lembutnya, membuat Koushi bertanya-tanya _mengapa_. Mengapa Yamaguchi selalu bersikap seakan-akan ia hanya bisa berteman dengan _satu orang_ di dunia ini? Koushi tahu, Yamaguchi orang baik. Penyayang. Penuh kepedulian, perhatian dengan orang yang seketus Kageyama sekalipun. Yamaguchi patut mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mengapresiasi kebaikannya, dan, _maaf_ , Koushi yakin betul bahwa Tsukishima belum memenuhi kualifikasi itu. Koushi memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, masih berusaha menajamkan telinga demi menyimak percakapan di antara keduanya.

"Untung yang luka tangan kirimu." Yamaguchi bergumam, menghela napas, matanya melirik jari-jemari Tsukishima. "Tsukki, boleh kulihat lukanya lagi?" Tangannya lalu terulur.

Dan Tsukishima, meski Koushi sudah _sangat_ menduga ini, kelihatan seolah baru saja menelan seteguk susu basi. Wajahnya masam, ia menjauhkan tangan dari tangan Yamaguchi sebelum Yamaguchi berhasil menggenggam jemarinya. "…sudahlah. Jangan berlebihan, Yamaguchi."

"A-ah. Maaf, Tsukki…"

Koushi, yang cukup percaya diri dengan ketajaman intuisi dan empatinya terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya, tahu bahwa 'maaf, Tsukki' yang barusan itu terdengar murung. Ia mengambil resiko untuk menjulurkan kepala sedikit, dan sekarang bisa dilihatnya Yamaguchi kini tertunduk. Sejenak Koushi meragu, merasa bahwa ia harus mengambil tindakan sesegera mungkin—tapi Koushi berujung menahan diri.

"Aku hanya… khawatir." Yamaguchi berujar, memainkan kaleng cola dalam genggamannya pelan-pelan. "Maaf."

"…aku tahu." Setelah detik yang berlalu bagai selamanya, Tsukishima menimpal, dalam gumaman yang hampir dilewatkan Koushi. "Tapi betul-betul cuma luka kecil."

"Mm." Yamaguchi mengangguk.

"Jangan berwajah—seperti itu."

"…S-Seperti apa?"

"Kau berwajah seolah aku baru saja… menendangmu tepat di tulang kering. Atau semacamnya." Entah ini akibat permainan cahaya senja atau apa, Koushi _sepertinya_ bisa melihat wajah Tsukishima agak memerah sekarang. E-EEEEH? _Tunggu sebentar_. Ini betul-betul di luar perkiraannya, _sebentar sebentar sebentar—_ "…maaf."

Mata Koushi membulat, tak percaya, ketika ia melihat Tsukishima mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala Yamaguchi Tadashi.

.

.

.

"Suga?"

Koushi terperanjat, ia hampir saja melompat _keluar dari kulitnya_ ketika merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

"D-Daichi?!"

Sawamura Daichi berdiri di sampingnya, mengangkat sebelah alis, menyeberangkan rasa penasaran sekaligus ketertarikan pada apapun yang sedang dilakukan Koushi. "Kau sedang apa?"

Latihan sore hampir saja berakhir. Senja sudah menggelap di luar gedung olahraga, dan para anak kelas dua kini sedang sibuk menurunkan tiang net, sementara Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi tengah mengepel lantai gedung olahraga bersama-sama. Keduanya larut dalam percakapan yang tak bisa Koushi simak karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh (Koushi tak mendekat, enggan mengambil resiko misinya ketahuan hanya dalam dua hari), dan Koushi nyaris tak menyadari dirinya memicingkan mata seraya mengerutkan kening sedari tadi. Ya, pada akhirnya percuma saja mencoba menguping, kecuali ia mendadak dianugerahi kekuatan super.

…Lupakan dulu tentang kekuatan super. Pertanyaan Daichi barusan membuat keringat dingin menitik di pelipis Koushi, membuat ia segera menegakkan punggung dengan sigap.

"T-Tidak! Aku sedang—uh, sedang… di luar kelihatannya mau hujan, ya, Daichi?"

Daichi memicing untuk melihat langit yang dibingkai jendela. "Secerah hari-hari kemarin."

Ada suara gagak berkaok di luar, berbaur dengan suara angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyibak dedaunan milik pohon-pohon yang paling tinggi. Langit membentang tanpa awan, terlihat luas dan tak bertepi. _Secerah hari-hari kemarin_. Koushi mendengarkan keheningan yang menebal di antara mereka, menelan ludah dengan dramatis, seakan-akan jika ia berani-beraninya berkedip dunia akan berakhir seketika.

Pada detik selanjutnya, Daichi melebarkan cengiran.

Ugh, _tidak tidak tidak_. Cengiran itu. Tatapan mata konspiratif itu. Koushi tidak sempat mengendap-endap untuk pergi dari jangkauan Daichi; ia baru saja hendak berbalik ketika ia lagi-lagi merasakan tepukan di bahunya. "Mau ke mana, Suga? Sepertinya kau sedang terlibat dalam sesuatu yang seru."

.

.

.

Dan, _begitulah_. Kini ia dan Daichi berjalan berdampingan di trotoar, menjaga jarak aman dengan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang berjalan beberapa meter di depan mereka. Koushi telah menceritakan misinya pada Daichi (ia berharap ia punya pilihan lain, tetapi dunia dan Sawamura Daichi nyatanya berkata _tidak_ ), dan Koushi sudah menduga bahwa ia akan dihadiahi picingan mata oleh sahabatnya itu.

"…Suga, aku baru tahu kalau waktu luangmu ternyata sebanyak ini."

"Bukan karena aku kebanyakan waktu luang, tahu." Koushi berharap wajahnya tidak menghangat karena rasa malu, tetapi seakan bersekongkol dengan Sawamura Daichi, mekanisme tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Apa yang ia lakukan ini betul-betul—mengutip istilah Daichi— _kurang kerjaan_? Namun rasa khawatir Koushi betul-betul tak bisa diabaikan; rasanya salah jika ia membiarkan penyelidikannya berakhir begitu saja. "Memangnya kau tidak khawatir? Dengan mereka?"

"Yah…" Daichi membenamkan kedua tangan di saku _gakuran_ , memperhatikan punggung Tsukishima. "Kurasa, mereka baik-baik saja? Kenapa harus khawatir?"

"Yang benar saja! Apa kau tidak pernah, sekali saja, merasa Tsukishima agak… kelewatan?" Koushi ikut mengamati keduanya. " _'Berisik. Berisik, Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, kau terlalu berisik. Diamlah, Yamaguchi_ '… ayolah, apa itu yang kau katakan pada sahabatmu?"

"Mungkin Yamaguchi tidak keberatan dengan itu."

"Justru karena itu!" Agak frustasi, Koushi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri; kejengkelannya kini terbagi dua, pada Tsukishima dan pada kebebalan Daichi. "Aku… yah, kupikir lama-kelamaan aku akan _depresi_ jika sahabat baikku mengatakan hal-hal seketus itu padaku."

Daichi tertawa ringan. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padamu."

"Memang itu poinku." Berusaha untuk menjaga ketenangan ketika ia mendengar tawa Daichi, Koushi mengacungkan telunjuk pada sahabatnya itu, meminta atensi Daichi kembali. "Tapi, Tsukishima melakukannya setiap hari."

"Dan kau berpikir kalau, suatu hari nanti, Yamaguchi akan kehabisan kesabaran?"

Koushi tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya bisa dibaca semudah ini. Sejak kapan _Daichi_ bisa membacanya dengan semudah ini. Ia memalingkan wajah, menggaruk ujung hidung dengan agak salah tingkah. "…begitulah. Apa aku terlalu ikut campur?"

"Hm…" Daichi mendongak, untuk sejenak memperhatikan sekawanan camar yang terbang dalam satu kelompok kecil. "Kupikir, memang aneh kalau kau tidak peduli."

Kali ini, giliran Koushi yang spontan tertawa. "Aneh kenapa?"

"Karena kau memang seperti ini kan? Kadang kau bahkan lebih mengutamakan para anggota tim yang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri, mempedulikan yang lain padahal kau juga punya masalahmu sendiri—" Daichi menjeda, melebarkan cengiran tipis ketika menatap Koushi kembali. "—benar-benar seperti _okaasan_."

"…berisik, Daichi." Wajah Koushi menghangat, membuatnya memalingkan tatap cepat-cepat. Dan, tak ayal lagi, dua detik kemudian Daichi mendapatkan hadiah berupa _karate-chop_ di kepala.

.

.

.

"Latihan hari ini melelahkan, ya, Tsukishima?"

Koushi tak pernah mengira, kesempatannya bisa datang secepat ini, semudah ini. Ia dan Tsukishima kini duduk di atas rumput, tepat bersebelahan, pada lapangan luas yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung olahraga nomor dua. Latihan mereka hari ini terdiri dari sepaket latihan fisik yang melibatkan lari keliling gedung sekolah serta porsi _passing_ serta _receive_ yang ditambah, mengingat teknik permainan para anak kelas satu yang harus diimprovisasi sebelum turnamen musim semi dimulai. Pada hari-hari biasa mungkin Koushi akan membiarkan Tsukishima beristirahat, sebab ia tahu terkadang Daichi merancang porsi latihan fisik yang demikian berat, namun khusus petang ini rasanya Koushi harus memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang datang. Sekecil apapun itu. (Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsukishima, ada api penuh determinasi di mata Koushi kini.)

Dan sebagai jawaban, Tsukishima hanya menganggukkan kepala, tak repot-repot berbasa-basi atau semacamnya.

"Begitulah."

Meneguk isi botol minumannya hingga habis, Koushi melirik si pemuda berkacamata, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa rahasia Yamaguchi hingga dapat menjaga persahabatan dengan Tsukishima sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tidakkah terlalu sulit, jika Yamaguchi harus mencari topik pembicaraan baru tiap kali Tsukishima menutup perbincangan mereka dengan ' _begitulah_ ' yang selalu kedengaran jemu dan tanpa minat? Dahi Koushi berkerut ketika ia menatap Tsukishima. Tak paham. Koushi biasanya cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dalam membaca makna dari ekspresi seseorang, namun raut wajah Tsukishima serupa topeng, datar dan tanpa emosi. Belum apa-apa Koushi _kehilangan_ Tsukishima dalam hitungan detik—lagi-lagi pemuda itu bagaikan melarikan diri ke tempat yang terlalu jauh dari jangkauan: Tsukishima Kei Dan Dunianya Sendiri.

Koushi menghela napas. _Waktunya untuk menyerah?_ Koushi sempat mempertimbangkan pilihan menggiurkan itu, tetapi ia memutuskan bahwa mungkin ia bisa mencoba sekali lagi.

"Tsukishima." Ia bergumam, memainkan botol minuman di satu tangan. "Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Yamaguchi?"

Tsukishima mengerutkan kening seakan-akan Koushi baru saja mengatakan topik sensitif yang mengintimidasinya. "Maksud Sugawara- _san_?"

"Ah, maksudku—" Seketika Koushi tergagap, bisa didengarnya alarm peringatan bergema di kepalanya. _GAWAT GAWAT GAWAT—_ "…maksudku, kalian kelihatan sudah saling kenal sejak lama." Ia berujar cepat, kemudian terbatuk dengan sengaja, mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikan. "Hmm, teman SD? Atau SMP?"

"Memang." Setelah sempat memicingkan mata (tatapan Tsukishima terlihat seakan-akan pemuda itu sedang menakar berapa tepatnya ukuran peti mati Sugawara Koushi), Tsukishima mengangkat bahu, sepertinya telah memutuskan bahwa pertanyaan Koushi bukanlah jenis yang mencurigakan ( _SYUKURLAH_. Koushi mengusap dada, merasa sebagian dari nyawanya nyaris saja hilang terbawa angin). "Sejak kelas 5 SD."

"Wah, lama sekali!"

"…kira-kira enam tahun." Tsukishima menyetujui. Kerutan di kening pemuda itu bertahan, namun entah mengapa Koushi tahu bahwa ini bukanlah topik pembicaraan yang dibenci Tsukishima. Ia melirik juniornya sekali lagi, calon kata-katanya terasa menggelitik di lidah ketika ia menimbang-nimbang agak lama. (Sebab, sekali saja ia salah mengatakan sesuatu, Tsukishima mungkin takkan ragu-ragu menutup perbincangan mereka.)

"Kupikir, punya sahabat baik yang sudah berteman sejak lama itu… menyenangkan sekali."

Setelah membisu sebentar, Koushi menukas sambil menatap rerumputan yang mencokelat di dekat sepatu olahraganya, telunjuk menggaruk satu pipi. Dan seketika itu pula ia baru menyadari, ini pertama kalinya ia bercakap-cakap agak lama dengan Tsukishima. Pun, ini bukan percakapan tentang voli, bukan tentang siapa-yang-mendapat-giliran-piket-membereskan-gedung-penyimpanan-barang. Rasanya… _janggal_ , tetap bukan lewat cara yang jelek.

"Menyenangkan?"

Koushi mengangguk, tersenyum tipis, mencoba menyembunyikan kekagetan karena rupanya Tsukishima masih menanggapinya.

"Yah… aku tidak benar-benar tahu seperti apa rasanya, tapi—um, kupikir aku akan senang kalau aku punya seseorang yang mengenalku sejak lama." Cengirannya lantas melebar, bersamaan dengan satu jari telunjuk yang diangkat antusias. "Rasanya seperti… _dimengerti_? Aku akan senang sekali, kalau aku punya teman yang bisa kuajak mengobrol tentang apapun. Yang mau tetap bersamaku, tidak bosan meladeni ocehanku, lalu—"

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca _shonen manga_ , Sugawara- _san_." Tsukishima mendadak menyelanya—dan Koushi bersumpah, untuk dua detik yang singkat si _middle blocker_ sempat menyeringai mengejek. "Konsep macam apa itu?"

Wajah Koushi seketika memerah akibat rasa malu, tetapi ia merapatkan bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak menghadiahi puncak kepala Tsukishima dengan _karate chop_ andalannya. "Aku hanya menyimpulkan dari pengamatanku, Tsukishima! Pengamatan!"

Dan sebagai reaksi, Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah alis, mempertanyakan Koushi dalam diam. Sekali lagi Koushi menggaruk sisi pipi, bingung menentukan kata-kata. "Yah—kau dan Yamaguchi, maksudku. Sekali lihat saja, aku tahu Yamaguchi… peduli padamu."

 _Sebentar. Apa ia terlalu ikut campur? Terlalu banyak bicara?_ Koushi merenungkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk, namun juga tak ingin melangkah mundur. Ia menekuk salah satu lutut, lalu membiarkan ujung sikunya bertumpu di sana. Diperhatikannya ujung rerumputan yang berdansa bersama embus angin, selagi udara mengantarkan aroma musim gugur yang segar ke hidungnya, dan diam-diam Koushi melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau peduli dengan Yamaguchi, Tsukishima?"

 _Bodoh, idiot kuadrat, jelas-jelas Koushi terlalu ikut campur._ Di detik selanjutnya Koushi menggigit sisi dalam pipinya, menyesal dengan terlambat. Mungkin lain kali, Koushi harus menahan diri agar ia tak serta-merta melangkah masuk ke dalam teritori yang belum ia pahami sepenuhnya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa Tsukishima takkan menjawab; pertanyaan Koushi akan dianggap bodoh dan, _sayonara_ , lepas sudah kesempatannya untuk mencoba mengerti isi pikiran seorang Tsukishima Kei—

Koushi menggigit ujung bibir, tersenyum canggung. "L-Lupakan saja, Tsukishi—"

"…selalu."

Seolah seseorang baru saja menyeretnya secara paksa agar ia menjauh sebentar dari kubangan penyesalannya, Koushi seketika terpana. Bibirnya menganga, ia tidak berkedip. Selembar daun kering jatuh ke pundaknya tatkala angin bertiup agak kencang, sementara matanya menatap lekat pantulan bayangannya sendiri di kacamata Tsukishima.

"H-Hah?"

Entah ini akibat limpahan cahaya oranye di pelataran, atau mungkin ada trik aneh yang dimainkan tepat di depan matanya, kini Koushi dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Tsukishima: samar namun tak luput dari pandangan. Tsukishima kontan memalingkan wajah ketika menyadari Koushi sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat, kening pemuda itu berkerut dalam sekali.

"Apa aku kelihatan se-tidak peduli itu?"

Gumaman Tsukishima nyaris ditelan riuh-rendah milik para anggota klub bisbol yang sedang memainkan _inning_ terakhir di lapangan sebelah, namun Koushi mendengarnya. _Koushi mendengarnya_. Dan mungkin kegugupan Tsukishima menular, karena untuk dua detik selanjutnya Koushi tergagap, agak kesulitan menemukan suaranya sendiri. Selalu? _Selalu_. Tanpa sadar Koushi mengulang perkataan Tsukishima dalam hati, berkali-kali, sampai ia kehiilangan hitungan, sampai kata tersebut kehilangan maknanya.

 _Selalu—_

"T-Tidak! Sama sekali tidak—"

 _Jawaban Tsukishima betul-betul di luar dugaan_. Koushi terdiam saat benaknya mulai menyimpulkan banyak hal, saat memorinya kembali membangunkan ingatan tentang Tsukishima yang tempo lalu mengusap kepala Yamaguchi, tentang Tsukishima yang selalu bersama Yamaguchi ketika istirahat siang, Tsukishima yang rela menunggu beberapa menit di depan ruang klub jika Yamaguchi belum selesai membenahi barang-barang bawaan—sungguh, Koushi tak pernah ingat kapan mereka _tidak_ terlihat bersama-sama.

Perlahan, sudut-sudut bibirnya terasa tergelitik oleh senyum yang tak lagi bisa disembunyikan.

Semua ini betul-betul di luar dugaan. _Betul-betul melegakan._

"Tsukki? Sugawara- _san_?"

Atas selaan itu, Koushi reflek mendongakkan kepala. "Yamaguchi?"

Dari ekor mata, Koushi bisa melihat Tsukishima ikut mendongak. Yamaguchi Tadashi kini berdiri di dekat Tsukishima, sedikit menekuk punggung selagi tangannya mengulurkan botol minuman baru yang sepertinya sudah penuh diisi air. Yamaguchi melebarkan cengiran, dan meski matahari sebentar lagi terbenam Koushi tak melewatkan binar hangat di mata Yamaguchi saat pemuda itu menatap Tsukishima lekat-lekat.

"Tsukki, kau masih haus? Ini, kubawakan untukmu."

"…sudah kubilang, kan? Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak repot sama sekali, Tsukki!" Berseri-seri, Yamaguchi mendudukkan diri di samping Tsukishima, lantas menempelkan botol minuman tersebut pada pipi Tsukishima. "Lihat, wajahmu pucat sekali. Latihannya memang melelahkan—kau harus minum banyak supaya tidak pingsan! Ayo, Tsukki."

"Diamlah, Yamaguchi."

"Maaf, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi terkekeh ketika melempar 'maaf' yang sama sekali tak mencantumkan sedikitpun penyesalan. Koushi bisa melihat, kini bahu kedua pemuda itu bersentuhan. Dan Tsukishima tak sedetik pun berpaling dari Yamaguchi. Ada yang melembut dari tatapan si pemuda berkacamata, pundaknya merileks saat ia mengambil botol minuman dari tangan Yamaguchi, sementara seulas senyum samar terpeta di bibir Tsukishima. Mereka berdua seperti sedang bertukar percakapan penuh rahasia, berbicara dalam gumam-gumam pelan yang membuat Tsukishima mendekat seraya agak menundukkan kepala hingga bibirnya berada di dekat telinga Yamaguchi, sementara Yamaguchi mendongak dan tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Koushi menduga rasanya mungkin tak nyaman, duduk serapat dan sedekat itu. Berbagi udara lewat cara seperti itu. Namun nampaknya, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang peduli.

Dan kini, rasa sayang itu sama sekali tak tersembunyikan dari raut wajah Tsukishima Kei. Begitu kasat mata. Sugawara Koushi bisa melihatnya bahkan ketika senja telah sedikit menggelap. Seketika itu pula Koushi merasa dirinya bagaikan seorang penulis yang baru saja diguyur oleh inspirasi segar—setiap pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya kini mendapat jawaban. Awan keruh di benaknya menghilang ditelan lubang hitam.

 _Ah._

 _Kenapa selama ini Koushi bisa melewatkan semua itu?_

"Kau tahu, Suga?" Koushi terhenyak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan begitu menolehkan kepala ke samping ia berjumpa dengan cengiran di wajah Sawamura Daichi. "Pada akhirnya semua memang baik-baik saja, kan?"

"D-Daichi, kau mengagetkanku!"

Daichi tertawa sebagai tanggapan atas raut masam Koushi, lalu menggeser posisi duduk hingga jaraknya sekarang hanya serentangan lengan dari Koushi. _Sejak kapan Daichi menguping pembicaraan mereka?_ Ini kesekian kalinya Daichi berhasil menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya tanpa ketahuan; betapa Koushi tak pernah menyangka, pemuda itu berbakat menjadi mata-mata di usia semuda ini. Ber-'hmmph' samar sebagai tanda bahwa ia masih sedikit jengkel pada Sawamura Daichi, Koushi lalu menghela napas, disandarkannya dagu pada lengannya yang dilipat di atas lutut.

"Ternyata selama ini kekhawatiranku sia-sia." Ia berujar lesu, pada rerumputan yang berayun lemah di hadapan mata.

"Teman-masa-kecil memang tidak bisa diremehkan, ya?"

"…begitulah." Mau tak mau, Koushi pada akhirnya tertawa. "Kupikir—sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak usah ikut campur? Mereka baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak kusangka."

"Tsukishima tidak seapatis yang kukira." Daichi melirik sebentar ke arah kedua juniornya, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang masih bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari mereka, lalu Daichi terkekeh pelan. "Yah, mungkin ada alasan mengapa mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama."

Koushi terdiam, merenungkan ujaran Daichi seraya menatap lapangan yang bergelimang cahaya oranye gelap.

 _Mungkin ada alasan._ Tahu-tahu ia teringat lagi akan senyuman samar Tsukishima, juga gerak-gerik Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang seakan-akan mengandung bahasa asing—bahasa yang takkan bisa dimengerti Koushi seintens apapun ia mencoba mengamati. Ya, pasti ada alasan, tentang mengapa Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima tak pernah terpisahkan…

Dan nyaris sekejap, begitu otaknya mulai merangkai asumsi-asumsi baru, wajah Koushi memerah kembali.

"Daichi?" Ia memanggil, pelan sekali, kini Koushi menyembunyikan separuh wajah di balik lingkupan lengan yang ditekuk di atas lutut. Kulit pipinya terasa makin memanas. "Aku—ukh. Aku ternyata memang terlalu ikut campur. Memalukan sekali."

Ia telah ikut campur terlalu jauh. Padahal, sama sekali tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, tak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi, segala kesalahpahaman tak lebih dari prasangka yang diambil dengan gegabah dan tanpa dasar—ya, pada akhirnya semua hanyalah tentang Tsukishima yang sangat menyayangi Yamaguchi Tadashi namun tak memiliki kemampuan untuk menunjukkan perasaan dengan benar. Bagaimana bisa Koushi terlambat menyadari semua itu? Pergi ke mana intuisi tajam yang selama ini ia banggakan? Dan—

Dan, bukankah untuk _satu hal itu_ , Koushi persis sekali dengan Tsukishima?

Ya, betapa Koushi menghadapi masalah yang sama jika menyangkut orang yang ia sukai. Tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya dengan benar, mengatakan hal-hal yang konyol ketika jantungnya sedang berdebar terlalu cepat, dan berujung memendam perasaannya serapat mungkin, sambil berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan memiliki cukup nyali untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Pada seseorang.. _Pada pemuda di sampingnya._

Koushi melirik ke samping sebentar, menyimak tawa renyah Daichi dengan kening berkerut, namun seketika itu pula Koushi ikut tertawa seakan-akan ada daya magis tertentu yang tersemat dalam suara tawa Sawamura Daichi. _Ini memang bodoh_ , ia merenung diam-diam dalam benaknya. _Menyukai seseorang sejak lama, namun terus-menerus kehilangan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Memang bodoh._

"Tidak terlalu memalukan, sih." Di ujung tawanya, Daichi menyeringai. Koushi mengerjap ketika merasakan jari-jari Daichi menepuk puncak kepalanya, mengacak rambut Koushi dengan santai. "Kau hanya sedang _peduli_ , dan kurasa itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan. Akan jadi seperti apa tim kita kalau tidak ada kau?"

 _Okaasan_.

Daichi tak perlu repot-repot melisankan bagian akhir dari kalimatnya, sebab dari cara Daichi tersenyum, Koushi bisa dengan mudah _mendengar_ ledekan kasual itu.

Tetapi kali ini tak ada _karate chop_ di pinggang atau pukulan beruntun di perut; Sugawara Koushi hanya terdiam, tahu-tahu merasa konsep ruang dan waktu sedikit kacau—detik-detik melambat dan musim panas terasa bagai mengunjungi Miyagi kembali, karena wajahnya terasa terpanggang, barangkali sekarang telah memerah sampai ke kulit leher. Satu hal yang bisa Koushi syukuri adalah fakta bahwa Daichi sedikit lebih bebal dari dugaannya… karena sekarang, Koushi pikir dirinya sedang bertingkah payah—sedang bersikap seperti seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tak ingin mempertahankan kontak mata terlalu lama dengan Daichi, ingin mengubur diri pada kedalaman ratusan meter jauhnya dari permukaan tanah, hanya karena ia tidak mau Daichi mendengar jantungnya yang terasa menggendor keras di balik tulang rusuk.

 _Apa arti dari usapan di kepala ini?_ Sebelumnya, Daichi tak pernah melakukannya. Apa ini adalah bentuk balas dendam Daichi karena tadi pagi Koushi terlambat bangun sehingga Daichi harus menunggu setengah jam di depan rumah keluarga Sugawara? _Tidak tahu_. Isi benaknya kembali dikeruhkan kabut tebal. Ia kira ia telah menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang _sangat_ mengenal Sawamura Daichi, tetapi entah mengapa belakangan ini Daichi terasa seperti _puzzle_ untuknya. Ada kepingan-kepingan dari diri Daichi yang belum bisa Koushi genggam. Ada sisi misterius dari diri si pemuda yang bagai menunggu untuk ditemukan. Dan kapan Koushi bisa melakukan semua itu? Ah, mungkin nanti, _mungkin nanti_ —karena sekarang Koushi lagi-lagi kehilangan nyali. Bagaimana bisa ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Daichi, ketika untuk bernapas pun rasanya sedikit sulit?

Kala Daichi berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya, Koushi tertunduk sedikit, matanya memicing menatap tanah di dekat sepatunya. Ia tak mampu mengangkat pandangan karena ia yakin sekali senja sekalipun tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah pekat di wajahnya.

Mungkin, sebelum betul-betul bisa mengatasi konflik di dalam dirinya ini, Koushi semestinya tidak mencoba untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Kapan-kapan," Koushi bergumam, menghela napas dengan perlahan. "meski hanya satu hari, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang seapatis Tsukishima. Tak peduli dengan dunia, abai dengan segalanya."

Mengerahkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya yang terakhir, Koushi kemudian bergeser. Ia menempelkan sisi bahunya pada bahu Daichi, lalu menyandarkan kepala pada pundak bidang pemuda itu. _Hangat_ , ia membatin, memejamkan mata seraya menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah di ceruk bahu Sawamura Daichi.

 _Mencoba untuk tidak peduli?_

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Koushi tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya, _ia masih berharap_.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n:** fic daisuga (feat Tsukkiyama) pertama saya! Huehehe. Sebenernya draft ficnya udah saya bikin sejak bulan Mei, tapi saya kedistract beberapa WIP lain, jadilah fic ini tertunda 2 bulan. T_T Semoga suka ya, dan jangan ragu untuk ngasih kritik/komentar/saran~ terima kasih telah membaca! (btw, saya berusaha bikin Daichi-Suganya se-inchara mungkin, tapi tolong kasih tau aja kalau ada bagian yang OOC ya, huhu.)


End file.
